The Rose Saga Annoucement
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Please read inside for more information about this saga! I've written The Passionate Red Rose before, and now I'm going to revamp many fairy tales, with style!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, and I just want to say thank you so much for reading my stories. Mostly I've written for Twilight, and I still am...but for this time around, this writing will be completely outside of Twilight Fanfiction.**

**I wanted to write something from stories that we've all known and love, or famous comics, plays, movies, or even myths and legends...just with a modern-day twist on it. I have tried to write a trilogy of my favorites before, starting with a Beauty and the Beast story called "The Passionate Red Rose," and at first it was successful, but after awhile, the plot line wasn't what I wanted it to be, and then my writing became very sloppy and I wasn't sure I was going in the direction I wanted to go in. So, I took it down for a while, hoping that if I took a break away from the story, it would help clear my mind and allow me to rewrite it again.**

**But now, after spending months wondering "what if's," I've decided to write an entire series of fairy tales, myths, legends, and even things that were made into movies or were put onstage or broadway, all in modern-day twists. This series will be called "The Rose Saga," and down below, I've listed for all of my fellow readers a list of stories, along with their modern-day story title (if you have a question why I have the title the way it is for each story, I'll let you know). Also, if you have a story you would like to read with a modern twist to it, and it's not listed here, please send me the name of the story, and I'll try my best to add it to the list.**

**One more thing, since I'm taking summer classes and I'm working a lot more during this summer, I will update one of my stories for one week. For example, one week will be updates of "My Better Half," another week will be for "Goddess," and so on and so forth. I hope you'll be okay with this, and I'll give you a heads up for what story I will be updating a lot for the next coming week. This week, I will be updating "Goddess," my newest Twilight story for this week only. On Saturday, I'll let you know which of my next stories will be updated, okay?**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two stepsisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and stepsisters for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might possibly be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try and write it whenever I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, and I just want to say thank you so much for reading my stories. Mostly I've written for Twilight, and I still am...but for this time around, this writing will be completely outside of Twilight Fanfiction.**

**I wanted to write something from stories that we've all known and love, or famous comics, plays, movies, or even myths and legends...just with a modern-day twist on it. I have tried to write a trilogy of my favorites before, starting with a Beauty and the Beast story called "The Passionate Red Rose," and at first it was successful, but after awhile, the plot line wasn't what I wanted it to be, and then my writing became very sloppy and I wasn't sure I was going in the direction I wanted to go in. So, I took it down for a while, hoping that if I took a break away from the story, it would help clear my mind and allow me to rewrite it again.**

**But now, after spending months wondering "what if's," I've decided to write an entire series of fairy tales, myths, legends, and even things that were made into movies or were put onstage or broadway, all in modern-day twists. This series will be called "The Rose Saga," and down below, I've listed for all of my fellow readers a list of stories, along with their modern-day story title (if you have a question why I have the title the way it is for each story, I'll let you know). Also, if you have a story you would like to read with a modern twist to it, and it's not listed here, please send me the name of the story, and I'll try my best to add it to the list.**

**One more thing, since I'm taking summer classes and I'm working a lot more during this summer, I will update one of my stories for one week. For example, one week will be updates of "My Better Half," another week will be for "Goddess," and so on and so forth. I hope you'll be okay with this, and I'll give you a heads up for what story I will be updating a lot for the next coming week. This week, I will be updating "Goddess," my newest Twilight story for this week only. On Saturday, I'll let you know which of my next stories will be updated, okay?**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two stepsisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and stepsisters for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might possibly be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try and write it whenever I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

**As there are some submissions and requests for which story to be first to be written, I'm still contemplating with either Snow White or Eros and Psyche to be the first one to write. I also want to write either Beauty and the Beast or even The Snow Queen as well, but it's a little difficult to figure out which of the stories listed below to write first.**

**So, if you would like to help me, please do so. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two stepsisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and stepsisters for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might possibly be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try and write it whenever I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far, I'm receiving more requests for different stories to be the first ones written. So far, I have The Story of Eros and Psyche, Snow White, The Snow Queen, Thumbelina, Beauty and the Beast, and Swan Lake. Please send me your requests or favorite story you want to see as part of the collection, and they will be added.**

**So, if you would like to help me, please do so. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two stepsisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and stepsisters for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might possibly be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try and write it whenever I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now, it's coming down to the wire, and soon, the first story for this collection will be written. I've added another story to the list as well, and although "The Story of Eros and Psyche" is in the lead, there is a new opportunity to select the first three stories that you would like to be read first. It doesn't matter what order they go in, but I would really like to see how many are interested in reading this. Plus, this will give everyone the chance to select their favorite fairytale to be read first. After the first three stories are written, I will randomly pick whatever is left, and yes, I will still take more submissions until there's no more left to write.**

**So, if you would like to help me, please do so. I'd really appreciate it!**

******Also, ****I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Though there aren't a lot of people voting at the moment, there has been a request for one story to start, so I will now announce that the first story to The Rose Saga is (drum roll please): The Story of Eros and Psyche! You still have a chance to vote for the next story that will be written immediately after the story finishes. The first story for this collection will be posted at the end of the week, but in the meantime, you may continue to submit some more story requests that are not listed, if you like.**

**So, if you would like to help me, please do so. I'd really appreciate it!**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, well so far, The Red&White Rose is going off with a hit, and there is still an opportunity to vote for what you want the next story to be after it. You still have an opportunity to select your top three choices and once I finished the first story to the collection, I will reveal the story that will be next, depending upon your votes. Thank you again, and happy reading!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I will say that I had major tests and exams to take for biology last week and on Monday this week. Now that I have just finished them, I can spent my remaining parts of the summer before I go back for fall semester to write as much as I can! I have to wait to find out my grade for biology tomorrow, but if I pass with at least a B or a C average, I don't have to worry about retaking the class again...but if I have to retake it again, that would mean that I would have to stay an extra semester (though that was my initial plan before I transfer from community college to a four-year school), focusing primarily on biology again. **

**I thank you for your support, and I am now giving you a special gift by posting new chapters to the current stories that's been up for a long time, and new stories as well, so keep a look out for them! ****Thank you again, my fellow readers and friends, and happy reading!**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	8. Chapter 8

**As some of you may have figured out, I took down "The Red&White Rose," and the reason was that I wasn't so sure if I wanted to start writing it at the moment. I have so many books and so many ideas, that now I am beginning to get all jumbled up in my thoughts. Plus, the story wasn't going exactly how I wanted it to go. Now, this doesn't mean that I won't write it again, because I will. I just need to get my thoughts together first, and instead, whatever story from this list down below I will just start writing and go from there. I would love the support from my readers in this situation, and if you would like to read a story that isn't on this list, please send me the name of it, and I will look into it and present you a modern-day tale plot line with a name. **

**And just for fun, after I have finished each story, I will post a poll on my profile page (not yet, but this is a little insight of what you will see when the first story-whichever one it is from the list-finishes) in which I will ask you what do you think the title of the modern-day tale and the original have in common and why it was such a huge representation. It might not be a poll, I don't know, but it will get you guys thinking, and I think it would be fun. So thank you again for your support, and I promise once I have all of my thoughts together to focus on one of these stories, then I will start writing.**

******I do have an announcement to make: next Wednesday, I will be going back to school, and since I'm also working extra hours at work as well, my time on here will be limited on certain days. I will try my best to write at least a chapter for each story when I get the chance, so please bear with me through this.**

******Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon. Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am still not sure about what's going to happen with this story collection, but hopefully I will find some people interested. I think that I'm still working on the little kinks to each of the stories, so soon enough, I will have a story ready and I will have them written up first before anything else. Once all of them are written, I will post whatever story first and fix up whatever's needed to be fixed in each of them.**

**************Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon. Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am still not sure about what's going to happen with this story collection, but hopefully I will find some people interested. I think that I'm still working on the little kinks to each of the stories, so soon enough, I will have a story ready and I will have them written up first before anything else. Once all of them are written, I will post whatever story first and fix up whatever's needed to be fixed in each of them.**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?\

14. The Princess and the Frog or The Turquoise Rose (submitted by TheAvidReader-thank you very much, but if you would rather write it yourself, you may do so)

Zatara Grace is the most popular girl in school. She's in the running to become queen of the homecoming court, and can't wait to have her king. Unfortunately she's not the brightest and needs help keeping her grades up. Edward Jackson is the nerd/loser of the school, often people call him frog for his weird but beautiful green eyes, so when the brown beauty Zatara Grace comes running up to him asking for help, he thinks it's a dream. Unfortunately there's one favor Edward wants in return for helping Zatara, she has to kiss him, as he believe that it might bump his street cred up. Zatara does, and somebody snaps a picture, immediately catapulting her to social destruction, becoming a "frog" herself. But will Zatara learn to love Edward? Will Edward rise up from the ashes and become a handsome homecoming Prince? Who knows?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am still not sure about what's going to happen with this story collection, but hopefully I will find some people interested. I think that I'm still working on the little kinks to each of the stories, so soon enough, I will have a story ready and I will have them written up first before anything else. Once all of them are written, I will post whatever story first and fix up whatever's needed to be fixed in each of them.**

**This story collection will be posted on the website soon, and if everybody like them, I might even consider publishing at least one of them. I'm not sure which one will be first, but it is a thought, and it has always been my dream of publishing a novel. Hopefully it might happen, and if it doesn't, well then at least it will be popular on here.**

**One more thing, I think I might be changing the titles of each of the stories. I want to go with the theme of having each story named after a specific colored rose (which embellishes a meaning of the story with it), but now I am not quite sure. I do have an idea of using a symbol from each story as the titles (i.e. Snow White pertains to poison apples, Beauty and the Beast with the enchanted rose, etc.) What do you guys think? Should I or shouldn't I? Please leave me a review or PM and let me know what you think, and thank you.**

**Now that that's taken care of, here's the list of stories I'll be doing:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

14. The Princess and the Frog or The Turquoise Rose

Zatara Grace is the most popular girl in school. She's in the running to become queen of the homecoming court, and can't wait to have her king. Unfortunately she's not the brightest and needs help keeping her grades up. Edward Jackson is the nerd/loser of the school, often people call him frog for his weird but beautiful green eyes, so when the brown beauty Zatara Grace comes running up to him asking for help, he thinks it's a dream. Unfortunately there's one favor Edward wants in return for helping Zatara, she has to kiss him, as he believe that it might bump his street cred up. Zatara does, and somebody snaps a picture, immediately catapulting her to social destruction, becoming a "frog" herself. But will Zatara learn to love Edward? Will Edward rise up from the ashes and become a handsome homecoming Prince? Who knows?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	12. Chapter 12

**I thank you for your patience, but it is still taking a while, but I will update all of my fellow readers of any stories that I have or have not finished. At the moment, I am working on The Light Pink Rose, but I will write every single one of the stories listed below before posting them on here. I might even consider posting it on fictionpress, but I am still contemplating on that, but keep that in mind if I do say that I will be posting it on there as well.**

**Thank you for the support, and here are the stories that will be in the collection:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

14. The Princess and the Frog or The Turquoise Rose

Zatara Grace is the most popular girl in school. She's in the running to become queen of the homecoming court, and can't wait to have her king. Unfortunately she's not the brightest and needs help keeping her grades up. Edward Jackson is the nerd/loser of the school, often people call him frog for his weird but beautiful green eyes, so when the brown beauty Zatara Grace comes running up to him asking for help, he thinks it's a dream. Unfortunately there's one favor Edward wants in return for helping Zatara, she has to kiss him, as he believe that it might bump his street cred up. Zatara does, and somebody snaps a picture, immediately catapulting her to social destruction, becoming a "frog" herself. But will Zatara learn to love Edward? Will Edward rise up from the ashes and become a handsome homecoming Prince? Who knows?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much, from Dreamcatcher94**


	13. Chapter 13

**I thank you for your patience, but it is still taking a while, but I will update all of my fellow readers of any stories that I have or have not finished. At the moment, I am working on The Light Pink Rose, but I will write every single one of the stories listed below before posting them on here. I might even consider posting it on fictionpress, but I am still contemplating on that, but keep that in mind if I do say that I will be posting it on there as well.**

** Also, please check out my newest story called "The Women Who Wages War." Trust me, it'll be mind-blowing and you may never want to stop reading it!**

**Thank you for the support, and here are the stories that will be in the collection:**

* * *

1. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves or The Light Pink Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jade Seymour, twenty-one-year-old college student with a degree in archaeology, went on a hike near the Appalachian Mountains one day. She came across a broken down home, where six children were left abandoned by their evil stepmother. Being so kind and generous to the children, Jade takes them in. With romance blooming between her and next door neighbor and skilled architect Lucas Hayes, Jade finds some supernatural artifacts, that might help her finds clues behind the children's abandoned stepmother and the death of their biological mother.

2. Snow-White and Rose-Red or The Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Sage and Evelyn White are fraternal twin sisters, who are completely different in so many ways. One dark winter evening, as they were on their way home, they came across an evil warlock, who was casting a spell on two wealthy brothers...turning them into beastly creatures. The girls took them into their home, but the boys turned back into their human forms but only temporarily, because the house they were staying in was where a brave heart (which is Evelyn) and a kind heart (which is Sage) dwells in. The only way to break the spell is to kill the warlock.

3. Swan Lake or The Lavender Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Catherine Devereaux was only five-years-old when an evil sorcerer kidnapped her from her father, the only family member she has left. Having a spell casted upon her, she's now stuck in a mythical place called Swan Lake. Thirteen years later, a young man named Nathan Stone finds Swan Lake, meets Catherine, and soon falls for her. If the sorcerer finds out about them, their love is doomed...or is it?

4. Cinderella or The Red Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Hailey Warren was only three when her mother died, and five when her father remarried an evil woman. At seventeen-years-old, Hailey's stuck with her stepmother and two step-sisters, while her father was away on a business trip. Hating her stepmother and step-sister for being so cruel to her, all she wanted was to move on with her life and start her career in writing. But, when she meets a mysterious Adrian Lockwood, and discovers her mother might be alive, it's something she's been waiting for her whole life.

5. Beauty and the Beast or The Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kyle Brewer used to have it all, the wealth, friends, popularity. But on one night when he had a stag party for a bunch of high school students, and he had a psychic come to read tarot cards and palms, his future changed drastically. Almost three to four years later, a young girl from Tennessee named Vanessa Hamilton comes into Kyle's life, he begins to not only find friendship, but someone who could break his spell by falling in love with him...but he ends up falling hard for her.

6. Sleeping Beauty or The Thornless Rose

Modern-Day Plot: A Spanish princess from Columbus's time period named Rosalinda had a spell casted upon her, causing her to go into a deep sleep. Thousands of years later, she is awaken by an American foreign exchange student named Austin Scott. Now that she has to adapt to a new lifestyle, but she also has to find the witch who casted the sleeping spell on her.

7. The Little Mermaid or The Red and Yellow Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Lilly Mercer is a regular sixteen-year-old high school student, but her mother's secret is that she's a mermaid, which makes Lilly part mermaid. When her mother invited her to come see her sea world home, Lilly never thought it would be possible for something like that to exist. Yet when she meets a merman prince named Aidan, and befriends talking sea creatures and has to face an evil, conniving sea witch, it was a vacation to remember.

8. Hercules or The Dark Red Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Trevor Walsh may seem to have it all (star quarterback, student body president, and popular kid in school), but he doesn't. Having a father like Zeus, Ruler of Mount Olympus, not something anybody would've ever imagined. Now the other gods don't believe he belongs to Mount Olympus, and even Trevor doesn't believe it, but one girl who believes that the myths are real, and that is Alana Reynolds, the biggest, yet beautiful geek to ever walk the planet!

9. Treasure Planet or The Blue Rose

Modern-Day Plot: To describe Jacob Davidson is just one word: adventure! Jacob has always been rebellious, but one night, a dying sailer and US Navy general gave him a thousand-year-old treasure map, leading him on the journey of his life. Now on a ship, led by a former US Navy captain, he's sent to work under the ship's head chef, and ends up falling for the cook's only daughter Nora...problem is, the cook is a pirate from Europe, with his crew onboard, out to get the treasure for themselves.

10. The Story of Eros and Psyche or The Red and White Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Rebecca Bennett, a twenty-year-old journalism student and advice columnist for her campus newspaper doesn't believe that love exists. Well, the Goddess of Love decides to give Rebecca a taste of her own medicine by send Caleb (AKA Cupid). Assuming a new identity, Caleb tries to help Rebecca figure out why it's so hard for her to believe that love truly does exist...but he ends up falling for her, instead.

11. The Snow Queen or The Black Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Kane Moretti and Lucia Alves have been best friends for a very long time, he's gay and she's unlucky to ever find love. When they meet handsome Jamie Frost, who has a secret life and loves the winter weather, they both begin to fall for him. Problem is, he's not good news, and he might easily kill the both of them or put a tear in their friendship.

12. Thumbelina or The White Rosebud

Modern-Day Plot: Sophia Lucretti is a very short, yet bright young girl who's been through foster home to foster home. She's traveled across the United States, trying to figure out where she belongs, until one day, she meets a mysterious guy named Cayden, who lives deep in an enchanted forest...the one place where her birth mother belongs: Mother Nature. To discover her mother was one thing, but to discover her true destiny...not what a fifteen-year-old needs to hear or even find out.

13. Princess and the Pea or The Orange Rose

Modern-Day Plot: Jason Montgomery has always had the best life, with all the things money can buy, the popularity, and being the star quarterback of his high school football team. His parents, especially his overbearing mother, thinks he's the "Child of God," but sometimes it's hard to be the perfect child. When Jason meets an intriguing new girl named Roxanne, who makes him feel things he never felt before. But, will his mother approve of the relationship, or will she try to break all ties between her son and the mystery girl who may be one in the same?

14. The Princess and the Frog or The Turquoise Rose

Zatara Grace is the most popular girl in school. She's in the running to become queen of the homecoming court, and can't wait to have her king. Unfortunately she's not the brightest and needs help keeping her grades up. Edward Jackson is the nerd/loser of the school, often people call him frog for his weird but beautiful green eyes, so when the brown beauty Zatara Grace comes running up to him asking for help, he thinks it's a dream. Unfortunately there's one favor Edward wants in return for helping Zatara, she has to kiss him, as he believe that it might bump his street cred up. Zatara does, and somebody snaps a picture, immediately catapulting her to social destruction, becoming a "frog" herself. But will Zatara learn to love Edward? Will Edward rise up from the ashes and become a handsome homecoming Prince? Who knows?

Or if you want a story that's not listed here, please send me the name of the story or movie you would like to read in a modern-day twist, and I'll try to write it when I can.

* * *

**Please, pick the story you want me to write first, and I'll start writing it as soon as possible. Thank you very much for the support and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please read, very important!**

* * *

Author Note to all of my fellow readers and writers on this website:

Well, I do have to say that with school and work colliding a lot right now for me, and that I am also doing a field study at an elementary school closeby in order for me to go into teaching when I transfer after NOVA, that I may not always be on here as much as I would like to. I think I did mention this before, but at the moment the only available time that I have for the time being is every Saturdays and every other Sundays, with some hours available during the weekdays. Fridays are a definite no, because that's my field study day, and I would rather focus on working with children during that day before I have to work.

Hopefully, I will have some stories written up overtime, but there isn't a guarantee that they will all be written right away, so please keep that in mind.

Another thing for everyone to know, I am no longer allowing anonymous reviews anymore, because I have had too many insults, and if I still receive insults from people with accounts on here about my writing, then I will either block them or I will stop writing on here for good. I have every right to be angry, and those of you that keep doing these kinds of things to people going through similar situations where they have to delete their stories because it's not good enough just like I have, then that is on you to fess up and at least apologize for shooting down someone's talent.

Anyways, past that note, I do have some things to say about the stories. First and foremost, "Mending Hearts" is now completed! Although it was a very short story, I have enjoyed writing it very much and thank those whom have supported me through that journey!

"My Better Half," we had left off as to where Embry and Angela have reunited after spending a year apart and are now trying for another child. As for the part of the story line as to having some weird magic happening in the world, don't worry about it because I have a reason behind it. Now, as for Embry and Angela, they will have a lot of ups and downs, but nothing that they can't handle. They will be having some more children, but one of them won't _biologically_ be theirs (you will find out more about that in a few chapters from now). After their _last one(s)_ is born, I will be giving them another blessed present for them...which might result in a large cake and a huge celebration. As for the one that follows this book, "My Breath, My Life" will be ending in about a few chapters after the one that I am working on right now. So far, Leah and Matt are engaged, but everyone will soon see what will happen to the couple, because there is one more thing that will make or break them. After I finish "My Breath, My Life," I will then go into Seth and Jessica's imprinting story and once I finish that one, then it'll be Brady and then Collin, and that's it for the following stories of the greatest one I have ever written by far.

"Twenty Years," well so far, I have written about the wolf pack members, all but one...which is a special chapter for me because everyone will be shock about what's going on in Collin's life after spending twenty years away from his hometown in La Push. I am working on it, but I will not say any spoilers about how Collin is doing until it is posted. After that, the story will begin, and yes, there will be a whole lot of drama. I have mentioned from the beginning that there will be a beloved character that will die, and some of you have guessed who it is and they weren't exactly correct. I will say that this character is very beloved by the pack, that the death will rock the entire tribe...and the timeframe of this story is going to be almost close to, let's say, beginning of October to the end of December maybe.

In the newest story that I have written, "The Women Who Wages War," so far we are in chapter two with Jacob, Prince of England, finding a steaming interest in the beautiful and vivacious Princess of France named Renesmee. Obviously, Jacob and Renesmee will be an ideal couple during the time period that I have placed them in, thanks to the inspiration of The Cousin's War novel collection written by Philippa Gregory as I have made a whole lot of tweaking and created this as an original yet compelling story, I think...no...I know that this story will be a huge hit! There will be battles, bloodshed, adventure, castles, and of course like all of my other stories so far, romance. This story will revolve around four powerful kingdoms, all were fine until Jacob and Renesmee marries and becomes rulers of a kingdom that has been a rival of Renesmee's native kingdom for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. I do hope that some of my readers from other stories that I have written would check it out and at least give me some pointers as to what they would like to see for the future chapters of this story...and I think I might have to make it rated M, but when the story becomes that way, I will do so.

As for the announcement about The Rose Saga collection, so far, I am having some back luck with writing each of the fairy tales that I have listed for everyone that I would be doing into a modern-day one that would be enjoyable and would be a great one to possibly publish. If anyone has an opinion about it, please tell me what I should do or shouldn't do, and maybe I can fix it better so that I can write it and have it published in no time.

And of course, I have posted something about writing "The Bachelor/Ready for Love" stories, and so far, I haven't even gotten the chance to start either one of them. Why is that...is because I have asked for thirty submissions for The Bachelor story, and I only have twenty-eight submissions. No one has sent anything to me lately, and no one has told me about the other story Ready for Love, as to who they want the three male stars that would have women compete for respectively. I will not write anything for any of those two stories until those requirements are fulfilled.

Now that that's taken care of, everything has been said or needed to be said. If you have any questions about any of my stories, or give me some pointers for one of them, please let me know, because it helps me become a better writer with some critiques, grammar wise...and not insulting ones. Thank you very much and happy reading to everyone, from Dreamcatcher94

* * *

**Please read, very important!**


End file.
